


it's in his kiss

by theweirdolurks (thesnapwasbrutal)



Category: BLURRYFACE - Twenty One Pilots (Album), Twenty One Pilots, Twenty One Pilots - Twenty One Pilots (Album)
Genre: Borderline Smut, Daydreaming, Fantasizing, First Kiss, Guilty Pleasures, Josh figures it out, M/M, Pining, Sloppy Makeouts, Tyler is Thirsty, happy new year, just saying, makeout, okay, smart boy, the good kind, yeet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:08:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22055317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesnapwasbrutal/pseuds/theweirdolurks
Summary: His whole world was complete when he saw his other half smile; everything got a little bit easier.The two hadn’t kissed— not yet, this was only their third date, but Tyler really wanted to know how Josh’s pink plush lips would feel against his. How they would feel against his tongue... how they would feel against his-Yeah... maybe his thoughts weren't so pure.
Relationships: Josh Dun & Tyler Joseph, Josh Dun/Tyler Joseph
Comments: 1
Kudos: 36





	it's in his kiss

**Author's Note:**

> forgive any errors, didn't check through this one well.

Tyler couldn’t focus on the movie.  
  
He had made an attempt at first, this was Josh’s favourite movie, but he just couldn’t when his boyfriend was seated next to him. Josh sat comfortably, his head leaning on Tyler’s shoulder, his eyes were fixed on the big screen, watching Thor and Loki have some argument.  
  
Tyler relaxed into Josh, staring at him in awe, trying hard to memorise every freckle, every blemish on his face. Their hands were locked, arms intertwined, Tyler looking down to them with a soft smile.   
  
A few months ago, he wouldn’t believe his best friend would like him back, would actually say yes to his confession; it was surreal.   
  
Tyler’s eyes shifted to his lips, watching as Josh mouthed along with the words, the corners of his lips curved as he smiled. His whole world was complete when he saw his other half smile; everything got a little easier.   
  
His thin lips looked just so kissable, tinted pink as he ran his tongue over. The two hadn’t kissed— not yet, this was only their third date, but Tyler wanted to know how Josh’s lips would feel against his.  
  
Maybe soft and plump against his chapped, cracked, anxiety-riddled ones. He wanted to know how he would kiss, would his shy demeanour take part in it? Small, fast pecks as their lips barely touched?   
  
Maybe he would be confident, biting his lip, their tongues mingling as they explored each other’s mouths? Their breaths irrational as they made out relentlessly?  
  
He thought about how easy it would be to just kiss Josh, then and there.   
  
How Josh’s eyes would widen before he melted into the kiss, threading his hand through Tyler’s newly grown out hair. How the two would walk out of the cinema with happy smiles, walking in the street to whoever’s house to continue their session. How they could freely kiss each other after that moment, whether they were happy, sad or bored…  
  
Tyler shifted in his seat, snapping out of his daydream, deciding against his urges. After all, they were in a cinema… and watching a movie. Tyler talked himself out of doing something he would regret.  
  
————————  
  
Tyler couldn’t focus on what Josh was saying.  
  
The two were laying on his bed, their legs tangled as they faced each other, Josh’s hand on Tyler’s shoulder, making his skin tingle.   
  
His lips were moving, but that was all Tyler focused on. The way they moved, the way they fucking moved.   
  
Tyler was mesmerised.   
  
He was talking about something he was passionate about, clearly evident in the way his lips moved eagerly, jumping from syllable to syllable. Every word was rushed as he couldn’t wait to tell his best friend, his boyfriend about… whatever he was talking about.   
  
Tyler felt a smidge of guilt since he wasn’t listening, but the sight of Josh’s lips eased his pain.  
  
Whenever his lips got dry, Josh would run his pink tongue over his lips, unaware that the simple, innocent motion almost gave Tyler a heart attack, every single time.   
  
The brunette wondered how easy it would be to just lean into Josh, connect their lips and put a stop to the endless train of words. He wondered how Josh would react, how he would stiffen from shock then relax into the simple act of love, moving his lips against Tyler’s softly.   
  
How the two would wrap their arms around each other, pulling the other as close as possible.  
  
How they would almost go the step further, almost getting carried away.   
  
How they wouldn’t be able to stop the smiles on their faces when they finally pulled apart.  
  
How they wouldn’t stop themselves from continuing.  
  
“Tyler?”  
  
At the sound of his name, the brunette snapped out of his daydream. A sheepish smile on his face when Josh smiled at him, not mad at Tyler, but unaware of what he was fantasising about. Tyler figured it was best if he paid attention from now on… after all, Josh was telling him something that was important to him, so he should be a good boyfriend and listen.   
  
————————  
  
Tyler needed to stop.  
  
The two were on their backs as they looked up at the stars, abandoning looking through the telescope they brought and settling for the milky starry sky. They sat in comfortable silence, holding hands as they looked up at the many hidden worlds… well, Josh was.   
  
Tyler was beating himself up about why he just couldn’t tear his gaze away from Josh’s lips; his newfound obsession. He faced Josh, staring at the plump flesh between his teeth as he was deep in thought.   
  
Sweat collected on Tyler’s forehead as his cheeks burned from the vigour of his thoughts, they had become more… sensual… over time.  
  
He couldn’t help it, he just wanted to fucking bite that lip, feel it in-between his own teeth, hear the shy moan come from deep within Josh’s throat.   
  
He wanted to fucking kiss his Josh, just this once. He just wanted to pin and cage him in his arms, capturing him in a deep, passionate kiss under the stars. He imagined how Josh’s eyebrows would shoot up before leaning up into the kiss, maybe even opening his mouth for access as he let Tyler invade his mouth.   
  
Maybe he would grab his hair, press their chests together, letting out ragged breaths as he hungrily tried to explore his mouth with fervour.  
  
He wanted to elicit the sweetest of sounds from Josh, just from kissing. He wanted to see how far gone Josh would be, his lips swollen cherry red, his eyes half-lidded, his cheeks flushed; how he would look.   
  
“oh god.”  
  
Tyler swallowed thickly, trying to control his thoughts; they were getting out of hand… but he couldn’t help it.  
  
He felt absolutely wrecked by guilt when Josh turned to him, offering a pure smile that stirred something in Tyler that he wanted to cut out of himself. Josh was clueless to his thoughts, innocent as he gazed back up at the stars, his skin illuminated beautifully.   
  
Tyler really needed to stop, he didn’t want Josh to ever uncover this weird obsession; but he was worried couldn’t wait any longer.  
  
————————  
  
Tyler was awake at 2 am, he couldn’t sleep.  
  
He lay in bed, turned to face the beautiful boy sleeping next to him, ever so calm as he let out relaxed breaths, his chest drifting gently up and down. His legs stretched carelessly on the bed, tangled with his as he slept.  
  
Tyler drifted his eyes to Josh’s peaceful face, trying not to focus on the area that most interested him, failing miserably.  
  
His lips were parted as he breathed, letting out the softest snores. Tyler would give anything to be frozen in this moment, watching Josh as he slept. He had never seen him this calm, this quiet; at peace.  
  
His mind wandered off, making Tyler wonder what would happen if he reached over and brushed his lips against Josh’s; bringing them together for a soft kiss, watching as the other stirred to consciousness, smiling against his lips. The world would fall away, as the two shared a passionate kiss, consisting of small delicate pecks and occasional deep kisses.   
  
Or how he would cup his cheek in his hand, stirring a sleepy Josh, watching as his eyes crinkled as he smiled tiredly at him. He would finally capture his lips in a small kiss lasting a few seconds, drawing back resulting in a whine from Josh. How he would smirk down at the other before rejoining their lips in quick haste.  
  
Tyler, finally, draws the line.  
  
He tears his sight from Josh and buries his face in his hands, hiding the shame in his face, as he wondered why he just couldn’t stop thinking about his ungodly lips, the way he longed to run his fingers over them, maybe his tongue too as he—  
  
Tyler let out a helpless groan as he peeked from between his fingers to the sleeping Josh.   
  
He was drowning with shame, it burning through him… guilty pleasure unnerving. The fact that Josh was unaware of the sick things Tyler fantasised made him feel even worse, made him feel like he was taking advantage of his boyfriend in some way.  
  
The brunette runs his hand through his hair, casting a final look at Josh before laying back in bed, trying to suppress every weird thought he had.  
  
————————  
  
It was a dark and rainy day so the two were hanging out at Josh’s place, cooped up indoors; their original plans for a walk in the park ruined. Instead, the boys settled for something they thought was better instead, cuddling. Josh leaned on the brunette while Tyler had his arms wrapped around him, both tangled in warm blankets as they chatted quietly on the sofa, both loving the gentle sound of the rain.  
  
“This is getting idiotic…” Tyler said with a giggle, playing with his boyfriend’s hair as he tried to suppress his laughs, failing.   
  
In their quest against boredom, Josh had suggested the two play a game, one Tyler wasn’t quite on board yet. It wasn’t like he didn’t like the idea, he just wanted to sit there and bask in the cuteness of his boyfriend. Who could blame him, it was a cute moment, he just wanted to cherish it.   
  
“It’s just a simple game, Tyler,” Josh said with a snicker, nearly bursting into laughter when he saw the look on the brunettes face as he rolled his eyes playfully. “Oh, come on. Please, Ty?” He pleaded, knowing he would get his way eventually.   
  
After a small silent pause, Tyler let out a long sigh, cracking a smile at Josh. “Okay, fine.” He said, loving the way his boyfriend beamed brightly at him. “So… am I just asking you any question?”  
  
“Yup.”  
  
“Anything?” Tyler’s eyes twinkled mischievously, making josh roll his eyes playfully at his ministrations.   
  
“I’ll go first,” Josh said with a small smile, before shifting to look up at Tyler, trying his best to look all serious. “It’s an easy question, really. Do you love ranch dressing more than me?”  
  
The answer was obvious, but Tyler just wanted to tease the other, pull out an adorable reaction form him. “Dude… that’s a hard one… I-is there a pass option, cause I don’t think I can answer…” He said with furrowed eyebrows, watching in amusement as Josh let out a gasp.  
  
“Tyler!” Josh giggled as he playfully slapped his shoulder.  
  
“I’m kidding, Joshie.” He said, pulling him back for a hug resting his head In the crook of his neck before whispering in his ear quietly, “It’s obviously Ranch.” Tyler chuckled happily when he saw Josh trying to suppress a laugh as he “pouted” at him, still in his arms.  
  
“Your turn, you jerk.”  
  
The brunette pondered for a second, his eyes settling on Josh’s nose ring as he searched his mind for a question. His eyebrows raised as he stumbled across something he had been wondering for time. “Joshie, do you have any other piercings?”   
  
“Oh yeah, I have like three or something,” Josh replied nonchalantly, watching as Tyler’s eyebrows raised.   
  
“Three!? Where?” Tyler asked, looking at Josh excitedly, his eyes roaming his body as he hoped that a metallic gleam would catch his eye.  
  
“They’re all in visible places, don’t get any ideas, Joseph…” Josh said with a sly smirk, watching as Tyler offered him a sheepish look, his eyes still trying to achieve a sneaky glance.  
  
“Well, you know I have my nose piercing… and I ended up getting the other side done too… Um, I have a lip piercing… Some on my ears, Oh, and I almost got a tongue piercing cause of Brendon but… yeah that’s pretty much it—“   
  
“W-whoa, wait, you have a lip piercing?” Tyler interrupted, his gaze falling to Josh’s pink lips.  
  
Josh… was curious, Tyler had been staring at him lately, at first, he thought there was something wrong; that something was on his face or there was a certain blemish that bothered him, or that he had some food or something on his mouth… but Josh concluded that for some reason, Tyler was staring at his lips…?   
  
It was quite confusing for him.  
  
He figured it out when the two were packing up their telescope together, the brunette spacing out when he bit his lip or drew any attention to them. He was certain that was it, and his hunch was strong. He just wondered why Tyler didn’t kiss him yet.  
  
It’s not like Josh couldn’t kiss him, he’d thought about it before, heck, he almost did it once, he just wasn’t sure. Yet here he was, with some damning evidence so… what was stopping him from having a little fun?   
  
“Yeah… I thought you knew?” Josh said with a small tilt of his head, purposely making it sound like it wasn’t a big deal, feeling the hitch in his boyfriend's breath as he fell down the rabbit hole of his thoughts.  
  
“N-no… I didn’t…” He said, nervous as he looked away from Josh, his eyebrows furrowing.   
  
“Well, in that case, I’ll be right back.” He said with a small wink, getting up and walking to his bedroom, leaving Tyler at the mercy of his thoughts…   
  
You could call Josh evil, he wouldn’t know.  
  
Tyler watched his boyfriend disappear down the hall before he ran his hands through his hair as he freaked out, you know, having a mini-breakdown about his upcoming situation, the usual.   
  
Fucked.  
  
That’s what Tyler was if he couldn’t get his head under control.  
  
Tyler didn’t think he would be able to manage himself if Josh came prancing in with his piercing.   
  
Fuck, he always thought Josh was hot but this… he really didn’t want to mess up things because he couldn’t handle seeing his cute and adorable boyfriend… with a lip piercing. A lip piercing on Josh’s pink and plush lips…   
  
Oh god, the very thought made Tyler pleasantly shiver, he really couldn’t let anything happen, not until they were sure that they—   
  
“What do you think?” Josh said with a sing-song voice as he came back from within his room, settling back between Tyler’s arms, looking to his for his opinion on his piercing. He gazed up into his brown eyes, patiently awaiting his comment, watching in silent amusement as Tyler’s gaze fell to the metal ring, his eyes glazing over.   
  
”It wasn’t all that painful and healed quite fast. I normally have to take it out 'cause of school and shit but…otherwise…”  
  
Josh went on about his piercing, Tyler feeling awful as he wasn’t listening. He just focused all his willpower and spirt not to jump onto Josh, willing the thoughts rummaging in his head to spare him mercy, to just let him be. He didn’t want to think about how the piercing made Josh look amazing, how his lips never looked so kissable right now all pink and wet and—  
  
Fuck, it was happening… he couldn’t. He really didn’t want to yet he wanted it so bad… to feel josh’s lips against his own; it was killing him.   
  
Meanwhile, Josh wondered whether Tyler wanted to kiss him, how it could be so easy to lean in and capture his lips in a kiss. How he could just simply do it.   
  
The more Josh thought about it, the more trivial It became. It was so easy that he could do it, he really could. What was stopping him after all, the two were in such a great relationship, he had known Tyler for years… what would a kiss do?  
  
What would a kiss do?  
  
Josh decided he would put Tyler out of his misery, one second before he leaned up to the other and connected their lips, a shy smile on his face when he heard Tyler’s surprised squeak as he gently pushed Josh off of him with wide eyes.   
  
“U-um, wow. J-osh, are you sure y-you want to—“  
  
Josh let out a small giggle, he couldn’t help it. Seeing his usually composed and confident boyfriend reduced to a stuttering mess because of a simple kiss?   
  
Josh rolled his eyes playfully at him. “I’m sure, Ty.” He said before rejoining their lips, delighted when Tyler’s tense body relaxed and leaned up into it, his lips slowly and gently gliding over Josh’s as his breath calmed down.   
  
Josh brought his hand to the back of the others head, deepening the kiss, Tyler letting out a soft sigh when he felt the cool metal of Josh’s lip ring against his bottom lip, better than what he had ever imagined.   
  
Josh’s lips parted ever so slightly, a small invitation that Tyler followed through, his tongue tracing his bottom lip, licking over the piercing and tasting the iron, feeling the coolness against his tongue before he tilted his head, their noses bumping.  
  
Tyler pulled away sheepishly, his cheeks flushing as he looked at Josh who gazed at him with pink ears. “S-sorry, I got carried away an—“  
  
Josh connected their lips shushing Tyler, this time managing to tilt his head without any disturbances, their lips slipping together as they shyly explored each other’s mouth. Josh let out a soft moan when Tyler bit his bottom lip playfully, his lips curving to a smile as his usual confident demeanour returned.  
  
Tyler’s hands rested on Josh’s waist, their bodies close as they locked lips.  
  
Josh eventually separated the kiss, their lips barely touching as they caught their breath.   
  
“Y-you have no idea… how much I wanted that to happen.” Tyler said as he gazed into Josh’s eyes, seeing them half-lidded at his words, his lips grazing against his as he spoke. Temptation too great to resist, Tyler placed a small chaste kiss on Josh’s lips, pleasantly surprised when a whine caught in his throat as he chased after Tyler’s lips.   
  
A soft kiss again, two more, three; the two shared small kisses leaving each other wanting more as the tiny pecks didn’t last long enough to satisfy the other. Breathless, Tyler finally threaded a hand through Josh’s hair, leaning in close as their breaths mixed, his teasing manner surfacing as his thumb came up to brush Josh’s bottom lip.   
  
“You should’ve told me...” Tyler said, his eyes flicking up from his lips to Josh’s eyes, smirking at him.  
  
Josh brought his lip in between his teeth as he returned Tyler’s teasing gaze. “Must’ve slipped my mind…” He said before Tyler reunited their lips in a fiery passion, the two forgetting their inexperience as it was just them alone, with no one to judge.  
  
Although their kiss was sloppy, with the occasional clanking of teeth, the two were immersed in their own world, immersed in each other. Pulling away from each other with a wet smack as they breathed hard, trying desperately to will the breath into their lungs so they could resume their heated activity.  
  
Their tongues teasing over each other, experimenting, testing different things out, each movement each flick of the tongue a new experience. Hands roaming now, careless as if they had a mind of their own, griping, grasping shirts, bodies closer. Sounds escaping, heaven. Heaven for Tyler as he drew out tiny sounds, shy sounds from Josh.  
  
Their kisses were the most beautiful downwards spiral; from tame to something else altogether. Soft to sloppy, teasing each other as much as they wanted, finally getting what they wanted.  
  
Tyler's daydreams did not live up to the real experience, he knew he would most defiantly be thinking about this later.   
  
Josh pulled away for a breath, lips pink and swollen.   
  
“Next time, please don’t wait so _damn_ long.”


End file.
